Gelyer/Gelyer (Archived)
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Gelyer is an ancient planet discovered during the Meteo Wars. Going unnoticed for the majority of the time of the Meteo Wars, and existing only through rumors during the Meteo Attack, the planet orbits (comparatively) near Ranbarumba, who knew of its presence and informed the Archive of it after the Meteo Wars were finished. Taking the appearance of a hira shuriken, the planet is mostly composed of a dense metal capable of resisting the forces of gravity on Gelyer. Four "waterfalls" run from the core of the planet outward, with the liquid running from them being visible from space, glowing brightly. The planet itself is incredibly cold, with most of it being covered in desolate landscapes devoid of most plantlife, though ruins of a civilization long past are frequent in some locations. Dry riverbeds are also common, obviously once housing life. Days are incredibly short on Gelyer (lasting about 1/8th of a Geolyte day), whereas nights are far longer (eight times than a night on Geolyte). The deep blue atmosphere of the ancient planet is uncomfortably cold, requiring some form of protection over extended stays in order to survive. Landing on Gelyer is, so long as you aren't within visible vicinity of any of the few Gelyern communities, quite easy. So long as you account for the pull of gravity, there aren't any major factors in landing that will make things difficult. Be warned, however; Gelyer is mostly devoid of life in most areas, save for small insects and deeply unappetizing fungi. There are no easily accessed sources of liquid except at the four "waterfalls," though drinking it is not recommended; not only is it deeply polluted, but Gelyerns frequently visit these waterfalls to collect this liquid, and it is in the interest of your safety that we advise you not to be spotted by them. Natives From outward appearances, Gelyerns maintain a typical physique. Being Geolyte-like in build, they stand bipedal, wearing a deep purple suit composed of a smooth, near friction-less material. The suit covers their entire body, with a slight collar following the hood, a separate garment that nonetheless serves the same purpose; to conceal the body almost entirely, with a slight hole in the front as to allow exposure of the eye. The eye is covered by a shruiken made of a strange material with an appearance similar to that of gold, but with slight chemical differences that make the metal very poisonous to some species, not including the Gelyer. The item doubles as a special gadget, significantly enhancing their eyesight over long ranges, and allowing them to see in incredibly dark conditions. Moreover, the suit is also a complex piece of technology; not only does it make little noise and have almost no drag from the surrounding air, but is also insulated, allowing Gelyerns to survive in freezing conditions wearing nothing but the suit and hood. However, the garment is very breathable, so as to prevent them from overheating from combat or their aerobic abilities. The suit also effectively hides the identity of the Gelyern; it is nearly impossible to deduce even the gender of a Gelyern while they are wholly equipped with the suit, with the suit being properly padded as to create an ambiguous figure. While the hood is a separate garment that they never take off except in private, the suit can be quietly unzipped and untied. Typically, each Gelyern has two suits; one as casual wear, typically with personal touches such as patches and designs, to a more traditional suit that is the simplistic purple associated so deeply with the Gelyer. Under the suit, however, the Gelyerns carry a deceptively weak appearance. Their naked flesh is a light violet, and they appear quite scrawny, ribs visible through their torsos. Gelyerns have thin bones which, despite their origins, are actually well suited to their planet, being resistant to the intense pull of gravity, similar to that of a Bavoomian. They have thin arms and legs that nevertheless sport some definite muscle, as well, suited for jumping. Their feet, with three toes each, are talon-like, ideal for gripping thin objects and stopping quickly. Their hands are also claw-like, again being a bit bony and thin. And while nobody has ever seen a Gelyern without their hood (even getting information on their bodies underneath their suits was difficult; the Gelyer have a sworn cultural oath that they are not to be seen without the suit except for very specific occasions,) inspection reveals that they do have earholes. Gelyern culture encourages secrecy, with little about their life on the planet known. Travelers are usually driven out by the Gelyer, with those that refuse to leave never to be heard from again. Those that do leave the planet usually walk away with only a small portion of Gelyern culture, or are sworn to secrecy. Gelyerns themselves are very rarely, if ever, seen off planet, save for the two currently taking the role of Dejehrian members, more on that later. Usually, Gelyerns are completely silent, very rarely speaking to outsiders. Very few have ever spoken with by the Archive, and as such is it difficult to determine ever their general attitudes towards other races in the sector. Gelyers live in centralized societies spread across their planet, all in unknown locations. Their architecture, from what little has been seen and proven to exist, is very intricate, incorporating lots of curves and plates into their designs. They use a unique currency that is not presently exchangeable for any type of Meteo Ore; even its exact value is unknown. And while they have proven to be wholly capable of learning the languages of other races, they prefer to speak in their native tongue. The Gelyer refuse to use most outside technologies, forging their own ships, weapons and tools out of a strange alloy composed of wood and a mysterious material known as "nebulite," which is both durable and lightweight. Relationships Aside from the xenophobic behavior, Gelyer carries no strong relationships with any outside planet. Similar to Darthvega, all of their contributions are by proxy alone, and even those are slim. The two most well-known Gelyerns currently serve the Dejehrians, being some of the most highly wanted criminals in the sector. While how they got involved is currently unknown, they are never found performing any high-publicity job, instead functioning as assassins-for-hire. Due to the nature of both races, further information on the two may never be known. A handful of Gelyern weapons and tools are currently being studied, but little progress has been made on their purpose (aside from the more obvious functions; a sickle with an upside-down head is obviously a weapon.) Category:Archived Planet Pages